In The Forest At Midnight
by FutureMrs.DeanWinchester
Summary: Damon and aly are in the woods at midnight and can't keep their hands off each other too impatient to wait till their are home they have their wicked way with each other at the risk of being caught.


Aly smiled at him, glancing around herself at the woods surrounding her. She trailed a fingertip just under the edge of Damon's waistband. He moaned a little, leaning in to kiss her neck, trailing his hand down her side and moving it to rub her sex with his thumb through her jeans. He heard her moan softly as her finger moved just slightly lower.

His thumb continued its circular rubbing motions as he hardened in anticipation.

"We're still in the woods…" she whispered.

"No one's going to see, sweetheart," he answered. "But we can go home, if you want."

"Whatever you prefer."

"I can't wait till we get home to take you." He groaned as she brushed her fingertip along his cock before withdrawing her hand from his jeans.

Damon kissed her passionately and she kissed him back, pressing her body close against his, moaning as his thumb rubbed her through her jeans, causing liquid desire to pool between her legs. She felt his throbbing cock pressing against her stomach.

Aly moaned, running her hands down his chest, under his shirt as he slid his free hand up her shirt. She kissed him hard, sure he could smell her desire. He groaned and she felt him growing harder as his hands fumbled with the hem of her shirt, nearly ripping it as he pulled it from her body. He broke the kiss, trailing kisses down her neck to her bra clad breasts, unclasping her lacy emerald green push-up bra when he no longer had bare skin to kiss. She moaned and trailed a hand down his body to the crotch of his jeans, rubbing his erection through his jeans, kissing down his chest as she removed his shirt.

She pressed her hips against his, eliciting a moan from him.

"Tell me what you want, Damon," she smirked.

"I want you," he answered promptly.

"Then take me."

Those three words were all the encouragement he needed. He un-buttoned her jeans and pushed them quickly down her hips, she stepped out of them as he ripped the lace panties from her body before dropping his jeans and boxers.

He pushed her back against a tree, grabbing her waist and lifting her, using one hand to wrap her legs around his waist as he thrust hard into her.

Aly gasped and cried out, her legs constricting around his waist as she threw her head back. He started thrusting slowly into her body, watching her face.

"More…" she moaned.

His thrusts deepened and became harder as he groaned. "You're so tight, sweetheart…"

"It's all for you," she moaned.

He kissed hungrily down her neck as he moved hard within her body. She cried out, tilting her head to side to allow him better access.

"So… good…" she moaned.

He smirked against her skin as he thrust hard into her, she was clutching his shoulders, crying out as she moved to meet every thrust. Damon was grunting and groaning as he kissed her neck and face. She moaned and whimpered, digging her nails into his shoulders, silently begging for more with ever movement of her hips and receiving everything she asked for.

"Can't… last… Damon…" she cried, throwing her head back.

"Me neither," he agreed as he increased the speed and power of his thrusts, eliciting a string of unintelligible words from her.

He changed the angle he was thrusting into her at, hitting her g-spot, being rewarded by a loud cry of pleasure from her. He continued to move in and out of her at a hard pace, hitting her g-spot with every thrust.

Aly threw her head back, crying out in pleasure as her orgasm rocked through her. He continued to thrust gently in her, working her through her orgasm, losing himself and spilling his seed deep within her.

She was gasping and whimpering, clutching his shoulders. He had her pinned against the tree, breathing heavily, still seated deep within her small body. She smiled lovingly at him and shifted slightly on him, eliciting a moan from him as he started to harden again inside her. She moaned and kissed him softly. He kissed her back and groaned when she bucked her hips on him, feeling him harden farther inside her.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him hard.

"I love you, too," he murmured against her lips.

"What do you want now, Damon?" she asked, smirking.

"A second round," he answered quickly.

She blushed and smiled at him.


End file.
